Time Travel: What a Pain!
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Okay, this is confusing, sorry. First the Next Generation kids come from the future back to the past, and then the Marauders come from the past to the future, and all through it Voldemort has a plan to bring down the Order! Will he manage to do it with the help of a teenager brought from the past to him? T for swearing and slightly "romantic" scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: I would just like to say that the kids' ages will be revealed shortly, maybe next chapter. They are from 2020, and are in 1995, as mentioned. Also, you should be familiar with everyone but Andromeda, Regulus, and Narcissa Black. They are the children of Sirius and Esmeralda. If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

...

_Whoosh_.

Suddenly Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Andromeda, Regulus, Narcissa, Scorpius and Teddy all suddenly appeared on a dark street. It was raining, and late.

"JAMES I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Victoire screamed, pulling Teddy close to her in the dark.

James sighed, "I forgot about it! How was I supposed to know that the Time-Turner was set for about twenty-five years ago? It isn't everyday a Time-Turner pops up! And I thought Aunt Hermione said they were all destroyed!"

Lysander shrugged, shaking his long, dirty-blond hair out of his face, "I don't know James… It seemed as if that Time-Turner was waiting for us. I mean, we are all related to some pretty… interesting… people. What if someone planted it for a trap?"

But before anyone could reply, Teddy, being the oldest at twenty-three and the most practical, said, "Are we where I think we are?"

He stepped forward, and grabbed onto a rusty fence in between the plaques saying _11 _and _13_. There was no _12_. But as he touched it, a new house came up from in between.

They walked up. They knew where they were now, and if they had truly gone back to 1995, from 2020, then the people here would be able to help. Hopefully.

Teddy came up to the door, with Victoire clutching his arm, and knocked once, twice, thrice. They heard movement within.

"Teddy you know if we've really gone back…"

"I know Victoire… they'll be here. _Alive_."

And at that a scowling Sirius Black appeared in the doorway, then looked confused when he saw the kids.

"Um…"

Teddy nodded, "We need to speak to Dumbledore. We've got quite a story to tell and I bet only he will believe us at first."

"Who are you…?"

"If I told you you'd start screaming, or laughing, or _Avada Kedavra_ us or yourself."

"Okay then… I'll get Dumbledore…"

He disappeared and Dumbledore appeared a few seconds later, "Who are you." It was not a question, really. It was more of a statement.

Teddy nodded, "I will tell you who I am until we are really going into full introducing. I am Teddy Remus Lupin. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. These are my friends – family."

"Would you be terribly offended if I asked you to prove at least one of your said parents?"

Teddy smiled, "Not at all!" And his previously dark brown hair turned a bright turquoise.

"Ah, I see. You are definitely Tonks's son. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= someone the second.

...

"So, where are you… nineteen… from?"

Teddy smiled at Dumbledore – he had turned his hair to a light brown – as they walked through the house, "We're from twenty five years in the future. We have… nine Weasley's, three Potter's, three Black's, two Scamander's, a Malfoy, and a Lupin."

"My goodness… they've been busy."

"Yeah and…" Teddy trailed off as they walked into the kitchen. Evidently Sirius had told everyone at the table about the nineteen strange kids who had shown up on his doorstep.

Dumbledore smiled, "Hello everyone, I would like you to meet the future! These nice children are from twenty-five years in the future. They are going to greet us and introduce themselves, first the oldest and their siblings. They shall state the identities of their parents, their names, and their ages. And anything else they please. You must believe them. Say nothing. Anything can happen between now and their time. Teddy… go ahead."

Teddy looked around nervously – it seemed that basically the whole Order he could remember were there, even Bill, except Mundungus.

He smiled, "Um… Well, I'm Teddy Lupin. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin… I know you aren't together yet, but that's what happens. I'm twenty-three and I've lived with the Potter's most my life because my parents die war heroes. I'm dating Victoire Weasley. That's… really all. Oh yeah, and I'm a Hufflepuff. Like my name-sake, Granddad Ted… who passed away due to the war as well."

Dumbledore smiled kindly as Remus and Tonks blushed. "Next?"

Victoire flipped her hair and grabbed her siblings, "I'm Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I'm twenty-one. I was a Ravenclaw."

Dominique flashed a smile; she looked like a much bigger tomboy than Victoire from her blond-and-red-pixie-cut, "Dominique Weasley, at your service! I'm eighteen, and I was a Gryffindor. Obviously I'm Victoire's little sis. And we've got one more for you Bill!"

Louis smiled, he had red curls, "I'm Louis Weasley, the smarts of our family! That being Dominique's the brawn and Victoire's the beauty. _Obviously_. I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm fifteen, still in my fifth year."

Bill smiled nervously at his three children, who smiled award-winning-Veela smiles back.

Andromeda, who had long black hair down to her waist, and dark blue eyes, nodded at the adults, "I'm Andromeda Black, daughter of Sirius and Esmeralda Black. People call me Daddy's little girl. Guess I'm a trouble maker." She smiled wickedly, "I'm twenty. The first fight I ever saw my parents' have was when I was Sorted into Slytherin and Dad tried to disown me and Mum wouldn't let him. But Slytherin isn't all bad, we've gotten a better reputation now, we've got some right friendly people. One of the sweetest girls I've ever met was a Slytherin. And I'm proud to be one. But I did have to put Permanent Sticking charms on my pictures of the Slytherin Quidditch team… from when I was Seeker. Harry taught me after…" She fell silent, scowled and blinked tears out of her eyes.

Regulus, a tall boy with black hair down to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes, smiled sadly, "Well, I'm Regulus… I'm Narcissa's older twin by five minutes and a proud seventh-year Gryffindor. People say I'm the perfect blend of Mum and Dad. Good at everything I do whether it be mischief or schoolwork. I'm Head Boy. And what Andromeda was trying to say…" he took a deep breath, "Well, a few years back, what, 2016? When Andromeda was in her sixth year, Narcissa and I in our third year… a rebellion happened. Mum and Dad, being Aurors, went into the thick of things and… we aren't quite sure what happened. May have been what happened to the Longbottom's they say… they're… mad. And sick. Very sick. They've been in St. Mungo's for _four years_. They've been heavily medicated… but they just aren't _right_. They need some potion to keep them fit, but their brains are addled by magic. The Healers said that because they're still fairly young, and magic has improved… they said give them a few years. We're still waiting. Last time we went – it was for Christmas – Mum kept swearing and shooting jets of light at her curtains, turning them different colors, and called me 'Sweet little Reggie'. She's getting better, last time she wasn't even close to my name. Dad thought I was made of fire and kept showering me in spells of _Aguamenti_. Sometimes they're completely sane and just weak."

Narcissa, who had long gold hair and dark eyes, smiled "But we've always stood there, ready to help. We've never stopped loving them. And they are improving. They might be completely sane forever soon. I'm Mum's girl. Her little ray of sunshine. I'm a Hufflepuff. I'm the Head Girl with Regulus. And I have complete faith that this Christmas – which is in a few weeks mind you – we'll have Mum and Dad back with us."

Everyone in the room was staring at Sirius and Esmeralda, who looked sad and calm. Nobody stopped the three kids from running up to them and throwing themselves onto them. Even if they were loads younger, they were still Mum and Dad.

Molly II broke the silence, "I'm Molly Weasley, daughter of Percy Weasley and my Mum… Audrey. I'm sixteen and a Gryffindor."

Lucy smiled shyly, "And I'm Lucy Weasley, Percy's younger daughter… A thirteen-year-old Ravenclaw. I want to be Minister. Daddy's so proud!"

Everyone shared a glance: this was _definitely_ Percy's daughter.

"My turn, eh?" said James, "I'm James Potter. The oldest and best son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I'm in my fifth year, and a Gryffindor through and through."

Then Albus smiled nervously, "And I'm Albus Potter…" Dumbledore beamed at Harry, "I'm fourteen and I was _almost_ a Slytherin, but I asked to be a Gryffindor so I am."

Then Lily flashed her radiant smiled from behind her sheet of red hair, "I'm Lily Potter! I'm twelve and I'm a Gryffindor too! My teachers say that I'm the best behaved of the three Potters, and I'm playing Chaser! James is playing Beater now – Uncle George is teaching him – and Albus plays Seeker."

Harry and Ginny didn't look too happy – or too embarrassed – about the children. They just simply let them be.

Then stood Lorcan, "I'm Lorcan Scamander, but neither of my parents are here. I'm a Gryffindor… you know my mother, Luna. I'm the older twin… and I'm fifteen. I watch after Lysander because he gets teased a lot. I play Keeper for Gryffindor."

Lysander smiled eerily, "And I'm Lysander. The younger twin. People call me odd and then my brother hexes them… but I don't mind much. I'm a Ravenclaw, and play Seeker for them… people say I'm just like my Mum." He boasted.

Then came up Fred II, he had dark red-brown hair and dark skin, "I'm Fred Weasley the Second. My Uncle Fred died in the war. Me parents are George and Angelina Weasley."

George interrupted him, "You don't mean Angelina Johnson, do you?"

Fred looked appalled, "But she's _my girlfriend!_"

George shrugged, "Hey, all's fair in Love and War, literally here… sorry mate."

Fred II continued, "Yeah, yeah, well, I'm fifteen too, and play Gryffindor Beater beside James."

Roxanne, who had lighter skin and darker hair, smiled, "And I'm Roxanne. I'm a third year, in Gryffindor. But I don't care much for Quidditch… me parents think I'm mad."

Then Rose came up, "And I'm Rose Weasley. Everyone says I'm just like Mum, not that that's a bad thing but I just don't _know_ why. I'm the fourteen year-old daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. And I'm in Ravenclaw – a Chaser. Dad was so proud when I got on the team, but Mum doesn't care…"

Hugo smiled and tilted his head, "And I'm Hugo Weasley! I'm Rose's little bro, at twelve. I am a Gryffindor, of course. Dad wasn't very happy when Rose got Ravenclaw, and Mum had to stop him from disowning her… but Dad was real happy with me. But I'm rubbish at Quidditch and the nerves kill me anyways…"

Some people who knew Ron and Hermione well laughed, and nobody was really paying any attention when the last kid cleared his throat and stepped in front. Some people then noticed him and looked confused or shocked, for the likeness between father and son was uncanny.

Scorpius smiled awkwardly, "Yeah… I've heard that you all don't really like my father…"

Esmeralda shook her head, "Oh no, dear, please, don't think like that! Sure, many of the kids here have a… animosity… towards Draco but not all of us think that way! Draco's a fine boy; he's very nice to me…"

Scorpius beamed at Esmeralda, "Yes… my father talks of you quite a bit. He was crushed when you and Sirius came to St. Mungo's… well, I'm Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin, and I'm Albus's best friend. I play Seeker for Slytherin. I'm fourteen. That's really all that you need to know of me…"

Then there was a bright flash and a loud _bang_ and everyone rose. Esmeralda started pushing through the children, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Severus close behind her. When Teddy, Victoire, Andromeda, and Dominique started to follow, their various parents shouted at them to stay behind.

The climbed the stairs and quietly entered the living room. Arthur waved his wand, _"Homenum Revelio!"_ He looked around, and whispered, "Four."

They started searching the room. In one of dark corners there was a slight rustle. Esmeralda approached it, wand raised, _"Lumos!"_

Her wand-light shined on four faces. It was the Marauders, from their fifth year – minus Peter.

...

After Note: No, I do not just like excluding Peter! Peter is not there because he wound up somewhere esle, and that is crucial to the story. And if you're wondering who the four are then, they are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Esmeralda Lupin, from their fifth year (Putting James, Sirius, and Remus at fifteen, and Esmeralda at thirteen)


	3. Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= someone the second.

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

...

James and T-Sirius were standing protectively in front of two smaller figures partly lost to shadow – T-Remus and T-Esmeralda. Esmeralda's breath caught as she stared at them.

James flicked his head up feebly, "Uh – yeah. Now, back away and uh… leave us be!"

Esmeralda looked back at the others, who were staring in mild interest, especially Sirius and Remus, and started to laugh, "Ok James… Now just stand up, and please come quietly down to the kitchen."

"B-Back off or – or I'll hex you!"

Esmeralda sighed and turned apologetically towards Sirius, "Do you mind if I drag you away by the scruff?" "Not at all, my good friend?"

T-Sirius looked at his older self cautiously, "What do you mean 'drag you away by the scruff'?" But it was too late.

Esmeralda had turned into a big white wolf, and she fastened her teeth in the collar of T-Sirius's robes, and begun dragging him back towards the kitchen, with him yelling all sorts of inappropriate things.

Sirius nodded at the other three and smiled wickedly, "Hey Moony?" T-Remus looked at him as though he had seen a ghost, while Remus shrugged, "Yes Padfoot?"

"When do you think the last full moon was for them?" He asked, acknowledging that both T-Remus and T-Esmeralda were very pale, and T-Remus had fresh scars.

Remus shrugged, "I'd say about…" "It was last night." T-Remus said quietly, his voice soft and a little hoarse.

"Ah," Sirius sighed, "Then I'll take it easy on you two, that's fair. But you three'd better come along to see what happens to me-Sirius. Right? If not I may have to drag Prongs away, and you two aren't fit to put up a good fight."

They nodded solemnly and followed the adults downstairs, where Esmeralda had T-Sirius still pinned to the floor, much to the amusement of everyone watching.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I IN MY HOUSE AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

Esmeralda turned back into her human self and T-Sirius instantly quieted as he observed the fairly pretty woman lying on top of him, holding him to the ground.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well… hello there gorgeous."

Esmeralda smiled, playing with him for the moment, and blew a curl of gold hair out of her eyes, "Oh really? What year are you in?"

"Fifth."

"That explains it. Have you started dating Esmeralda Lupin then?"

"Yeah for about two we- Wait, how the hell do you know about that? I haven't told anyone outside of the Marauders yet, not even Lily!"

Just then Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Severus, James, T-Remus, and T-Esmeralda tromped into the kitchen. Severus was staring at James with both hate and… was it remorse?

James clicked his tongue when he saw Ginny, "Well hello there… you look like Evans… but your eyes are wrong. But that doesn't matter to me…" then he noticed T-Sirius and Esmeralda, "Wow Sirius… already? I mean, she's nice and all, but isn't she a bit old for you? And I thought you fancied Esmeralda?"

Sirius made an odd noise, "Oh… they're from the Fifth year, eh? Damn it… it just _had_ to be then?" Esmeralda gave a slightly cold laugh at his remark, and let T-Sirius up.

But then a soft whisper echoed through the near-silent room, "Bloody hell… No, dammit, no, this can't be real…"

Esmeralda smirked from across the room, "So you figured it out, have you Remus?"

"Let me see your patronus then," T-Remus said calmly. Esmeralda laughed – which made T-Esmeralda cringe, recognizing the laugh – and waved her wand muttering "_Expecto Patronum_." And a little silver fox cantered around the room.

T-Remus nodded, "I see. You're Esmeralda. And you," he pointed to Sirius, "Are Padfoot and you," he pointed at Remus, "are me… Blimey, what the hell does this mean…? We're in the future…?"

Esmeralda pulled out a chair, twirled it around, and sat, "We need to explain. It's going to be a long night."

...

AN: So Sirius, James, and Remus are fifteen, Esmeralda is thirteen, and Sirius and Esmeralda are dating at the moment (awkward!). This could get interesting...


	4. Chapter 4: We Solemnly Swear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= someone the second.

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

...

"So…" James said, looking around, "I marry Evans – Sirius you owe me twenty bucks – have a son – Blimey Harry you're our perfect combo – I die defending him and Evans – and now I've got three grandkids?"

Harry looked at Esmeralda with raised eyebrows, and said slowly, "Yeah Dad… that's right."

James flinched, "Don't call me that. It's way creepy."

T-Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, "Ha. At least I'm not a grandfather. And I wind up marrying a girl I'm actually dating currently! You have to chase Evans around for another two years! Even Remus doesn't have grandkids yet James, you're old. Bummer that you're dead though man."

"And these are my lovely kids," he looked suggestively at Andromeda and Narcissa, "I see the resemblance. Very nice, Esmeralda and I make a _very_ good pair." He leans over casually and kisses T-Esmeralda's temple.

Esmeralda grimaces, "Oh, barf. They just had to be from _that year_. I feel like I need a shower – must wash off all this gross teen romance." She left.

James twitched, "Sirius, mate, you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I believe so mate, I believe so. Plan #568?" "Righto mate." And they followed her.

T-Remus looked at T-Esmeralda, as they heard a shower turning on "#568? I haven't heard of that one."

Sirius smiled, reminiscing, "Any plan from 400-600 had something to do with girls. I'm not sure what that one specifically was for but… I think it had something to do with water. And girls out of our league."

Remus looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Sirius snorted, nearly laughing, "Always. But aren't we a bit old for _that_ joke? Oh wait – you meant serious. Yes, I'm serious too! Oh no…"

A long scream mixed with swear words erupted from upstairs. The portrait of Mrs. Black started to scream. As everyone ran into the hallway to shut the portrait up, T-Sirius and James ran down the stairs, hair and clothes soaked, laughing hysterically.

T-Remus sighed as his friends nearly plowed him over, "What did you two idiots _do_?"

Esmeralda appeared a level up, a black towel wrapped around her wet, naked body, hair plastered to her scalp. She ran down the stairs (tucking her towel in so she could use her hands) and tackled James and T-Sirius to the floor. She turned into the massive white wolf, growling in their faces.

James rolled his eyes, "You do realize we didn't get to pull the prank, Sirius here accidently creaked on a floorboard and alerted you. So you splashed us. Whatever. The best part of this is that you just ran stark naked in front of your friends and family. And yourself."

T-Sirius twisted his face in mock-shock, "There are children in the room! How inappropriate!"

And then, because the wolf seemed ready to take a chunk out of Sirius' face, Remus, Sirius, and Severus all dragged the wolf away, until she turned back into herself.

"I swear Sirius, James, I will _kill_ you! What the bloody hell was that about? Damn you both! I'm going to _bloody murder you_!" She attempted to lunge at them again, but Sirius and Remus held her back.

Sirius grunted as she struggled, "You know, your towel is going to fall down if you keep this up." So, she stopped. "Fine."

She walked up to T-Remus and T-Esmeralda, "I trust you two. Remus, keep both eyes on Sirius. And me… watch James. Do I have your oath?" They glanced at each other, and answered at the same time, "Yeah. Sure."

She went upstairs, but glared at James and T-Sirius once more, "I swear, you two have been warned. The full moon is this week. If you try to get me – or take advantage of any other single teenage girl here – I now have _two_ werewolves at my disposal. And only I can control the beast within. That is your _one_ warning." Then she stalked off and got dressed.

...

Oh Sirius, James, this will be a LONG story for you, won't it?


	5. Chapter 5: Peter, the Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= Someone the second, only used if someone has the same name there... For example, Fred and Lily. Fred and Fred II, but only one Lily (Lily Luna Potter)

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

...

Later on, or really, the next morning, at breakfast, everyone seemed to have accepted the weirdness and now tried to settle in. To some of the older people, and the more mature of the younger, the way James and T-Sirius were pulling pranks and T-Remus and T-Esmeralda were following along, seeing what happened, was endearing. The Marauders had been brought back to life; it seemed, in a way that hadn't happened for a long time. The kids of the future generation, especially Teddy, Andromeda, Regulus, and Narcissa, seemed so happy watching the other, past teens having fun and causing trouble. The only one that seemed to be angered by the Marauders' pranks was Severus. He seemed much more annoyed than normal.

Then, at breakfast, finally someone asked the question that seemed almost forbidden. It was Harry who brought it up.

"Why didn't Peter come with you four?"

Sirius, Remus, and Esmeralda all had hardened expressions. Teddy, Andromeda, Regulus, Narcissa, James II, Albus, and Lily all made angry faces and some slight gestures.

But T-Esmeralda nodded like she had been thinking about it too, "Yeah, that's what I don't get! He was with us when we touched that weird thing. I… I don't know why he isn't here…"

Remus gave a cold laugh, "I guess that's a good thing… then we wouldn't have to explain to him why _he_ isn't here."

James gave him an accusatory look, "Yes, but you haven't explained to _us_ why he isn't here. Did he die, like me?" Hermione yelped, for Esmeralda had just stomped powerfully on her foot.

"Sorry Hermione… James, you shouldn't know… You have the right to, but you shouldn't. Besides, if anyone tells you four, it ought to be Sirius, but he probably will kill himself before he finishes, and he might scare some of the younger kids… Lily and Hugo for instance. It's just… so painful…"

Sirius looked over at James from the corner in which he had gone to brood for a minute, looked at him with a love that only brothers shared, or the best-of-friends, "Do you want to know, James? I'll tell you if you really _want_ to know." "I _want_ to know!" James said stubbornly.

Sirius walked over, standing behind Esmeralda, and put his hands on the back of her chair – and she allowed him to put them on her shoulders, for once. (This made Andromeda, Regulus, and Narcissa smile) "Peter Pettigrew is no Marauder to us anymore James. He doesn't deserve the title. We told you why you and Lily were killed – and most of the how, by Voldemort. But… there's more to it. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to find you, Lily, and Harry because you had a Secret Keeper. Much like for this house. I was your Secret Keeper, but… I thought it was too obvious, I knew they'd come for me. So Peter and I secretly switched and he… he sold you out to be protected by Voldemort. You are dead because of Peter. Your grandson has your name because of that, because Peter let you down, and betrayed you.

"I went after him; I wanted to kill him for doing that to you. But he feigned innocence and fled, leaving me in Azkaban for twelve years… _twelve years_. I… never thought I'd see you again…" he gripped Esmeralda's shoulders to the point it was almost painful, but she said nothing.

T-Sirius stood in outrage "That little filthy bastard! When we get back I'm going to _bloody murder him_!"

But it was Tonks who spoke next, "That doesn't answer why he isn't here now though. Any ideas? Group brainstorm time, eh?"

Ron furrowed his brow, and then said slowly, "To me this whole thing sounds weird. But… what if You-Know-Who learned a way that would send Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda, and Harry's dad" "Ahem!" "James, I mean, here, but knew a way that took Peter to him? Like; to make him an evil git early, instead of later. I mean, he doesn't have a lot of skill, but two Wormtails working for You-Know-Who? Two nasty rats working for him? Once Peter finds out how to _be_ a rat of course…"

Fred looked very surprised at his brother, "Bloody hell Ronnie, you said something _brilliant_! I'm so _proud_! You aren't doomed after all!"

Remus nodded, "That's true, Ron… that sounds _exactly_ like what Voldemort would do. Which means this whole thing was a set-up, a plan. That also means he has a reason for sending you four and the next generation here as well. He could've found a way to lure Peter to the present without taking everyone else. But the question is what?"

The question weighed heavily on the room. You could almost _feel_ the gears turning in people's minds.

At exactly the same time, T-Remus and Esmeralda both said, "Oh hell no… It can't be!"

...

What is it? What are T-Remus and Esmeralda thinking of? What is Voldemort's plan!? Will Ron ever get another good, smart thought? Will I ever get more people to read this? Please help me there!


	6. Chapter 6: Voldemort's Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= Someone the second, only used if someone has the same name there... For example, Fred and Lily. Fred and Fred II, but only one Lily (Lily Luna Potter)

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

**AN: It's been a while! Phew, I've been working on this one for a bit this morning! Happy Thanksgiving out there! Are you thankful for this?**

...

"What? What can't be?" James II asked, annoyed. Everyone looked at them impatiently.

Esmeralda snapped her fingers, looking at T-Remus, "What if they sent you guys and the future here to see what our reactions were?"

T-Remus nodded, "Yes, because he thought we'd be trouble! Frankly, you guys didn't need to watch after a couple more werewolves, we'd get in the way! And you'd be protective of James since he's, well, dead."

"And the future generation!" Esmeralda fired back, "Voldemort could've guessed that our children coming here would make it awkward and uncomfortable for us, since," she blushed just slightly, "not all of us are together… if any. It would also make us feel protective of the kids we know are ours!"

T-Sirius looked just a little annoyed, "And why am I here? Package deal?" he said bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess," Teddy said, rubbing his chin, deep in thought. T-Sirius did not look satisfied.

"But there's more than that, am I right Esmeralda?" T-Remus asked, serious.

Esmeralda nodded, "Of course! He wanted to see who would cause the most trouble! Notice everyone here is at _least_ of Hogwarts age? Mature enough to be themselves but immature enough that they _could_ cause trouble?"

"Yes, of course!" T-Remus nodded, "Then when Voldemort decides who is the most trouble, he'll retrieve younger versions of them to cause even _more_ havoc! But who would cause the most trouble?"

The room fell silent.

Andromeda swept her long black hair over her shoulder, "Well, honestly, it would be someone who people just _want_ to take care of. If they are capable even when they are young or _seem_ capable then we will probably leave them be, and they won't worry us. So, someone who would worry us when they were little. Also, someone who isn't a little ankle-biting pest. Who cares about some little brat? They'd have to be an angel." People nodded, considering.

"So," Sirius says slowly, "that means it would have to be someone who is nice as a kid, and probably not in the best physical or emotional shape. Someone who could be timid or someone who has only known cruelty or abuse, or someone we could pity in some way, causing us to care for them. So it isn't James, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Andromeda, Molly, Lucy, James, Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, and Hugo. Everyone else we could pity or worry for in some way."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius, "So you mean that it could be you, Remus, Esmeralda, Teddy, Regulus, Narcissa, Lysander, and Scorpius?"

Lily looked at Mrs. Weasley, confused, "Why them Grandma?"

"I think I know," Harry said. "Sirius because he was treated badly as a kid, it isn't as if his parents loved him a lot or anything. Remus and Esmeralda because, let's face it, they're bloody werewolves and they were probably really cute, gentle, and probably not in the best physical or emotional shape, Teddy because both of his parents were murdered before he ever really knew them, Regulus and Narcissa because they were both still young when their parents were attacked, Lysander because… he's not quite right, and Scorpius because I'm guessing that Draco got a bad name after the war."

Esmeralda nods, "Yes, Harry, that makes sense. And, obviously, that would make me and Remus a package deal as well as Regulus and Narcissa. Voldemort would probably want to cause as much trouble as possible so he'd probably choose one of those pairs. And one pair would certainly cause more trouble than the other depending on the age…" she stood suddenly, and looked at T-Esmeralda.

T-Esmeralda looked back at her, anxiety written on her face, "What if Voldemort takes us before Hogwarts? Like, when we were really little? We wouldn't have any trust of others and we'd be terrified! Not to mention still learning to cope with lycanthropy."

Sirius looked at James, T-Sirius, Remus, T-Remus, Esmeralda, and T-Esmeralda. "Damn. This will be interesting."

Suddenly there was a small thump and a bright flash from the hall.


	7. Chapter 7: Two more from the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= Someone the second, only used if someone has the same name there... For example, Fred and Lily. Fred and Fred II, but only one Lily (Lily Luna Potter)

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

Y-Blah= Either Remus or Esmeralda, as little kids (eleven and nine) from their past. Y stands for young. Warning: I will not add the Y- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

**ColteeYT: Yes, I do have a bit of an archive for the characters... slightly. I made up profiles on the spot, for the Next-Gen. I just have the years they were born recorded! And yes, I did mention it would be confusing... ;)**

...

Everyone ran into the hall, and they were met with the slightly predicted sight: it was dark, and the door was open a crack. Y-Remus had his hand on the doorknob, and Y-Esmeralda cowered behind him.

They looked quite a bit younger and less fit than T-Remus and T-Esmeralda. They seemed to be about eleven and nine, respectively, and were dressed in casual muggle clothing. It was as if Voldemort had snatched them just as they entered Platform nine-and-three-quarters. They looked terrified.

"Count of three." Y-Remus whispered. Everyone saw Y-Esmeralda give the tiniest of nods.

"One. Two. Three!"

He threw the door open, and he and Y-Esmeralda bolted into the night. Sirius and Esmeralda stood in the doorway, amused.

"I'll get Remus, I'm faster than you Sirius… besides, play with her a little, she'll calm down or fall asleep. I'll be logging a few miles with Remus. Deal?"

"Deal. Last one back is a filthy canine."

Esmeralda, snarling, turned into the large white wolf, bright blue eyes narrowed, fluffy tail swishing. Sirius nodded, turning into the bear-like black dog. Esmeralda was only slightly bigger than he was.

They darted into the night.

James looked around awkwardly. "Did they plan this?"

"I… don't think so," Lorcan answered, "but I'm not sure."

...

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Everyone was sitting, bored, in the hall, some of the younger kids on the stairs, T-Sirius on the table, and everyone else on the floor.

In the doorway, drenched in rain, was Sirius, holding a sleeping Y-Esmeralda in his arms. She looked pale and sickly, hardly even alive, asleep.

He gently held her, and before anyone could bombard him with questions, gave them all an almighty Marauder glare that had only been perfected from the twelve years in Azkaban. Anyone who woke his sleeping little angel would die.

Andromeda smiled, he could remember her father giving her, Esmeralda, and Regulus the same glare when Narcissa would fall asleep.

Sirius returned a few minutes later. "Any word from Esmeralda?" Everyone shook their heads.

Sirius cracked his knuckles, and leaned back on the stair post, "Let's see how long this takes.

...

The wolf ran through dark streets, shortly coming to a forest path. She slowed down, sniffing the trail as she went. Finally she stopped short, seeing Y-Remus sitting against a tree, completely out of breath. She posed, ears up like a dog's, tail out slightly, fur sucked in.

She slowly padded up to Y-Remus, putting a head on his small shoulder. She rubbed her neck absentmindedly, something he had fallen into a habit of with his cousin, even at this age.

"I need to go back to her, one of them have probably caught her already, huh?" He said softly.

Esmeralda stared at him, and let out a short yip. "Yeah, I thought so. Nice talk."

Esmeralda stood again, and looked at him. She slowly changed back into a human.

Y-Remus froze. "You're… one of them." "So are you." She replied softly.

She extended a hand, and he took it. "Remus, it's me, Esmeralda. You've been taken to the future."

Remus nodded a little, "I believe you. But… I'm scared, I was just getting on the train and suddenly Esmeralda and I were taken… I was afraid the Ministry was going to kill us… I was afraid that…"

Esmeralda silenced him by picking him up, gently slipping an arm under his butt, another crossed against his back. He threw his arms around her neck loosely, and started crying softly into her neck.

Esmeralda rocked him slightly, "Hey, hey kiddo, don't you worry. Shh, shh, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. They took you off the train because you make friends on it, and became stronger for it! You're amazing, bud, and I swear, it'll be okay. Come on, you tired? Wanna go back and get some rest?" She felt his head dip in a nod on her neck. She slowly started to make their way back.

...

A touching moment between Esmeralda and Y-Remus. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Lycanthropic ailments

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Before Note: If you do not know Esmeralda, please read the first and second chapters of "Esmeralda Lupin", another one of my stories. Yes, she and Sirius get together in the end, but that SHOULD have been obvious... This takes place after Esmeralda arrives in "Esmeralda Lupin" and settles in, but Draco IS NOT in this.

Blah II= Someone the second, only used if someone has the same name there... For example, Fred and Lily. Fred and Fred II, but only one Lily (Lily Luna Potter)

T-Blah= Either Sirius, Remus, Esmeralda (or eventually Peter) from the past. T stands for Teenage. Warning: I will not add the T- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

Y-Blah= Either Remus or Esmeralda, as little kids (eleven and nine) from their past. Y stands for young. Warning: I will not add the Y- when they speak, so you may have to guess then. ;)

** FaxIsAWESOME: Thank you! Virtual cookie!**

...

It was late when they got back, and they were both soaking wet. Y-Remus was shaking in her arms, whether from cold, exhaustion, or fear, she couldn't tell. Finally, she was in the house. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone, save Y-Esmeralda, Lily, and Hugo, sitting there, waiting for her.

She felt Y-Remus's grip on her tighten "I don't want to be here!" he yelped, obviously about to lose it again. The others looked, concerned, at where his thin fingers clutched her hair and shoulders.

She gently rubbed his back, "It's going to be fine, Remmy, don't worry about anything right now. It's late, you're tired. It'll be better in the morning, you'll be calmer, and you won't be sleepy, and you'll get adjusted, okay?" She started to make her way up the stairs. She heard a very soft sniffle. "Okay."

…

It was near one in the morning when she came back down. She saw that Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Roxanne, Lucy, and T-Esmeralda had all drifted off in various places. She assumed that Lily and Hugo had been put to bed earlier. She sat with a sigh in-between Remus and Sirius, putting her face in her hands. "This is going to be a long visit." She groaned.

"I was being difficult, wasn't I? You were up there for quite a while, Esmeralda." Remus said, nodding.

She smiled sadly, looking up a little. "Oh yes, you were putting up quite a fight indeed. You calmed a little when you saw me, asleep, in our bed… but then you had another little panic attack about the events that have so far happened. Finally, I had to knock you out with a sleeping draught. It's a good thing I keep various… items… on me."

She then looked around at everyone else. Many of the younger ones who weren't asleep looked dreadfully tired, as if fighting to stay awake. "And why are you all bloody waiting up? There's a war going on, to those of you who ought not to be here," she glared at Kingsley and Severus, among others, "and some of you are still kids! I know I'm not the mum of _all_ of you, but I think that it is a rather dark hour indeed."

Teddy looked around at everyone, "I dare say that we would like to know the plan. It isn't as if we future kids can just go and tramp around, we're too recognizable, while the past kids definitely can't. So we're stuck in here, great. But we need to find a way to put us back in the right times, and also…" he coughed nervously. "Survive the week."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes, Teddy, I quite agree. However, I also agree with Esmeralda," she looked at her approvingly, "anyone and everyone underage should march upstairs, and find anywhere to sleep. And to those of you awake, if you could drag younger asleep siblings, cousins, and friends up, that'd be lovely."

So, Molly II, taking Lucy, James II, grabbing Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, who took Scorpius as he had no grudge against the boy, Fred II, snagging Roxanne, and Louis – who took Rose, all went upstairs. T-Remus also took T-Esmeralda, after waking her up, without a fight. And then the ruckus began.

James, T-Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all put up stupendous struggles. They only went when Esmeralda threatened to use her sleeping draught on them.

Finally all was quiet again. A few Order members, including Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, and Severus had all decided to go. Even Tonks left, leaving the only present time members as Remus, Sirius, Esmeralda, and the Weasleys that had not been confined to bed. Also, of the future generation, there was left Teddy, Victoire, Andromeda, Dominique, Regulus, and Narcissa.

"This is madness." Regulus finally stated eyes wide. "Honestly, how many bloody people in this house have even the tiniest bit of lycanthropic blood in them? From the past, we have four, in the present; we have two… but let's take a look at the future, shall we. We've got Teddy, that's one, me, 'Dromeda, and 'Cissa, that's three more, and there's Vicky, 'Nique, and Louis, that's another three. So how many are that?" "Thirteen." Narcissa answered, softly.

Another silence settled. "And you said the full moon was this bloody week!" Andromeda muttered. "Thirteen of us, only three of us being fully blooded werewolves of course, will be influenced by that damn moon! So we'll have three fully-fledged werewolves, and ten ill, just trapped in here? I've already got a bloody headache; I don't think we can handle much more!"

Esmeralda felt as if she was shrugging back on her old Healer robes. "Alright, first things first, how exactly does the moon affect you kids? Obviously you don't turn into werewolves, for you all either has as much or less lycanthropic blood than me, and I don't, but what exactly are the effects? Ill? Irritable? Exhausted?" She flicked her wand, and a notebook and quill appeared. Remus smirked next to her.

Remus mimicked her as she said "Let's start with the oldest!" and he earned a glare from her. "What? This is funny, it's just so you, no matter how thick the trouble is, somehow you manage to turn into a very reliable and predictable Healer when this happens, especially if it's dealing with us werewolves, for we are, as you have said, your specialty. I don't think you've realized that, since you are 'the werewolf whisperer' and the only respected witch who understands werewolves, everyone has always come to you about this stuff, and you're bloody used to it!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Teddy, you first." Teddy glanced at his father, wondering if he was being serious, before saying, slowly, "Er… Well, I'm really not bad. Harry said that you were worried that I was going to turn out awful. But really, I'm fine… Of course I get ill around the full moons, with headaches, and I forget things more often. I sleep in, too. But that's it, honest!"

"Victoire." "Well, the rest of us have it better than Teddy, as he is half-wolf and we are quarter-wolf. I just get a little light-headed as we near it. Not bad, not at all. But I don't like loud noises."

Dominique nodded, yawning slightly. "Yeah, Esmeralda, this is major old news. So what if I get a bit more tired and such? A bit of a clumsy person then, yes, but really. And then there's Louis – he'll just up and pass out randomly, and he gets very, _very_ irritable. 'Specially 'bout food. I wouldn't tease him then. And occasionally he's had aches and pains about it too. We don't know why it affects him more." Esmeralda nodded, quill flying over the paper, she looked very interested.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her mother, "Really mum? Isn't this all standard stuff? I remember when I was little, maybe two? I had gotten my first really bad headache and had woken up crying on the night of the full moon. You went into full panic mode until dad managed to calm you down. Of course, I realize now you weren't in your right mind then, but still. Yeah, I get headaches, and I'm just warning you now, keep both forms of dad away from me, he gets bloody annoying to us when we're ill, and he keeps saying that it's 'our time of the month again', especially when it's Regulus griping about it. I'm normally only a few seconds away from hexing him to oblivion when my migraines start."

Regulus nodded, "Yeah, and Narcissa and I have it worse than 'Dromeda. We normally get pretty sick during the moon. Not to mention the mood swings. My God, if dad makes one more bloody joke about us PMSing… Pre-Moon-Syndrome my ass… Yeah, headaches, dry throat, a bit of nausea, lightheadedness… we're just damn right sights. If Teddy's having a good day, and we're having bad days, we'll be worse." "You seem to be PMSing already, Reggie, stressed much?" Sirius teased. "I thought you were the best of me and Esmeralda." Regulus scowled at his future father and started muttering curse words under his breath.

Esmeralda nodded, biting her lip, and she noticed Narcissa had just let her brother do the talking. That didn't bother her much. "Alright, off to bed now, all of us. We're all bloody tired and it's been a pretty odd day again. In a day or two I'll take a couple people and floo over to my house, get some potion. Until then, we'll just have to suffer."

"Sounds like a plan," Teddy said, getting up. "Shall we just improvise sleeping arrangements again?" "Yes, dear, there ought to be a few more rooms." Mrs. Weasley replied. Everyone started going upstairs, and you could just make out Bill whisper to Dominique, "Make sure that your sister isn't in the same room as Ted, I'll give you ten galleons." She smirked and took something from him. Oh yes, this was going to be trouble indeed.


End file.
